


sucker for all the subliminal things

by ElasticElla



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, Dubious Consent, F/F, Magic, Manipulation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Bargaining goes differently.
Relationships: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid/Heksen | Sea Witch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	sucker for all the subliminal things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> title from sucker, preferably [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bY1feEZMlVY) arden cho cover

“I could take your voice,” the sea witch supposes, long nails scratch over the little mermaid’s throat. 

She gulps, “But how would I make him love me?” 

“Oh you simple, silly thing, the men of land don’t care to listen to women speak.” 

The little mermaid frowns, but surely, it is no matter, the prince will be different. 

“My tongue then?” 

“Tempting,” the sea witch laughs, selecting a new potion. “I will take from you what you gain, and every step shall be in pain; you will meet your prince in vain,” she sing-songs with malevolent glee. 

The little mermaid shivers, unease slipping under her scales. She knows not what the witch means precisely, but knows she loves the prince and will endure it all for an immortal soul. It _will_ work. 

“I accept.” 

“Very well, to the surface,” the witch says, swimming away, and she follows in her wake. 

The sea witch brings her to an underwater cave, icy walls opaque and water reflecting beautifully. An odd place, but pretty enough that she doesn’t question it. 

The sea witch hands her a glass vial, a metallic shimmer to the deep green potion inside. The youngest princess drinks it all at once, feels the effects before the glass even splashes against the water. 

Pain sears up her tail, like a sword indeed, splitting it in half. The oysters that have adorned her tail since she gained majority fall away. She kicks out, flailing and crumpling onto her new legs. Stands anew, giddy laughter in her throat, she is human. 

“Now my price,” the sea witch says, swimming closer, a shark-like grin upon her face. “There is a new gift between your legs, I shall have it first.” 

“W- _what_!” the little mermaid shrieks, and the sea witch pats her cheek, two tentacles wrapping around her new ankles tight. 

“Or I can reverse the potion, it will be doubly painful.” 

The potion’s pain was nothing compared to the oysters – worse still knowing as she ages further, she is to get more – so that does not deter her. Not in the face of what the witch speaks of, things she’s spied on ships that looked none too pleasant. 

“And you will never be able to go in the sun again. It will burn you as it burns all deep sea creatures.” 

The little mermaid gasps, at such a price she would never see her prince again, much less fall into a deep mutual love and gain an everlasting soul. 

“No, I – I will pay your price.” 

The sea witch smiles, tentacles gliding up her legs, “Good. Now be quiet or I shall demand your tongue as well.”

The little mermaid wants to shout, that isn’t fair at all! But there’s a wicked gleam in the witch’s eye, as if she’s hoping for an excuse to steal her voice. No, she won’t be tricked – will endure this, and then go to land and everything will be right once more. 

Two more tentacles circle her wrists, bring them behind her back. She doesn’t understand until they pull her wrists back further, forcing her back to bow and breasts to rise. Another tentacle slaps over her breasts, the instant suction bringing pain anew, but pleasure as well. 

The tentacles pulsate all over her body, and the ones on her legs wrap higher, ticklish on the new limbs. And then another – how can the witch have so many, she must be running out – another surges up to the new place between her legs. Feels good as the suckers pull on the new place, a moan clawing at her lips. She swallows the sound, too slow, for the witch grins wickedly at her. 

“A little louder dearest and you’ll never make another sound.” 

Another, deep merciful gods, another tentacle rises between the little mermaid’s legs, this one seeking out the place the pleasure seems to be brewing from. Enters her swiftly, and the little mermaid can’t be silent, groans echoing off the icy walls loudly. 

The tentacle _in_ her surges, pushes in deeper and curves, as the pressure crests the little mermaid shouts, knows not if it’s good or bad, only that it is. 

And the sea witch drops a kiss upon her neck, the scream going silent.


End file.
